


Oscar Pine's Family

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Modern RoseGarden [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, rich families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Part 2 of the Modern AU.
Series: Modern RoseGarden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826494
Kudos: 1





	Oscar Pine's Family

Pine Household:

🌲🥑 Oscar Pine: 13 years old; birthday November 14. I'm the youngest child, only boy and heir to the Clockworks Industries. I love to garden, bike riding, skateboarding, reading, writing. I am want to have an agriculture and business degrees. I will be a Junior at Signal Academy, skipped grades 2 and 3. I am a member of the United Youth Organization, Agriculture Organization and Future Business Leaders Organization. Favorite color: green. Fears of snakes. Fears of failure.

🍁🍂Amber Pine: 17 years old; birthday September 18. She is the oldest child of the household. She was adopted by dad when she was a baby, biological dad wants nothing to do with her as she was told. Her biological mother is Salem Senior in high school. She wants to be a businesswoman. Loves painting, hiking . President of the Nature Preservation club, co-President of the Prom Committee. Favorite color: amber. Her boyfriend is Tukson Belladonna. She has a fear of the dark from a past trauma in her life.

⏰🦉Ozpin Pine: My dad is the CEO of Clockworks Industries which was established by my great-grandfather. He suffers from Chronic leg pain and is supported by a cane when walking. He is a very reserved and a mysterious man. Favorite color is dark green.  
——————  
Fall household:

👠🔥Cinder Fall: She is the adopted daughter of Salem, from Mistral when at the age of 3. Her birthday is October 13. She was given up for adoption after her stepmother inherited everything from her late biological father. She is going to be a Senior in high school, President of student council; member of Fashion Designer club; Homecoming Queen; Model; One of the most popular girls in school; bully and mean girl. Mean because that’s all she knows. Un-diagnosed eating disorder, attraction to fire and untreated childhood trauma. She has a fear of failure. Favorite colors: bright red.

🧍♀️👜Salem Fall: She is a tough as nails businesswoman. CEO of Fall Industries. She's dad’s ex-wife for over 18 years. She has been constantly trying to win him back constantly and pressures Cinder to be perfect in every way possible. No matter what cost.  
————  
Wuknog Household: Originally from Vacou.

🐒🛹Sun Wuknog: 16 years old; birthday July 12. A Professional monkey Faunas skateboarder with over 5 million followers on social media. Junior in high school. Member of the Skateboard Team, Faunas Equality Program. He lost his birth mom died in a car accident when he was 1. Loves dad and mama “stepmom”. Fear: Claistopic (closed spaces). Misses his deceased sister, Stella.

a

🏸⚾️Samson Wuknog: Monkey Faunas. Lead financial leader at Clockworks and owns several gyms with Tai. He also runs a business on the side. Misses his daughter terribly.

🏐🥏Hannah Wuknog: Sam’s second wife and loves Sun as her own son. She is the only human in the household. Works as a lawyer alongside Kali. She loves Sun as her own child and also misses Stella.

👵🛹Stellar Celestial Wuknog: Samson’s mother who spoils her grandson constantly. She was a skater back in her day and loves Hannah to death.

*They all know, speak and understand Chinese and participate in some type of sport.  
———  
Belladona Hosehold:

🐱📚Blake Belladona: 16 year old Cat Faunas. Birthday January 19. Youngest of the kids. Junior in high school. Wants to be a lawyer like her mother. Member of Book club and the Faunas Rights movement.

📖🥍Tukson Belladona: 17 years old Panther Faunas. Birthday September 8. Senior in high school. Owns a bookstore and does not know what he wants to study. Leader of book club and plays lacrosse. He's Amber's boyfriend

🍵Kali Belladona : Lawyer at White Fang defensive. Loves her family were much and will kick your but when needed.

🧑💼Ghira Belladona: Co-CEO of White Fang defensive.

🐯🐅Sienna Khan: Co-CEO of White Fang defensive. She is a fierce activist of Faunas equality.  
————  
Branwen- Xiao Long Household

🥊🥍Yang Xiao Long: 17 years old; birthday July 28. Has a prosthetic arm 🦾 since she was 10. Junior in high school. Athletic champion, and treasurer on student government. Likes physical activity, motorcycle, loud noises, and family. Fears abandonment.

🙎♀️🧍♀️Vernal Branwen: 18 years old; birthday August 19. Adopted by Raven and Tai when she was 12. She views Yang as a little sister. Senior in high school. Member of Survivor team and member of rugby team.

🕶🧳Raven Branwen: Mom of Vernal and Yang. Tough as nails lawyer and CEO of Branwen Firms.

🦁Taiyang Xiao Long: Dad of Vernal and Yang. Business owner of gyms and fitness guru. Likes to tell lots of jokes and comedy. Even if it’s bad.  
———  
Ironwood-Watts

💻⌨️Jeanette Ironwood-Watts: 13 years old; birthday December 21. Cat Faunas, vitiligo, heterochromia iridium. Bone cancer survivor. Prosthetic arm and leg. Junior in high school. Member of computer club and STEM team. Likes computers, programming, water, ocean, STEM, guns, friends, family, books, video games, learning, building, and fighting. Fears fire and loud sounds.

👩⚕️👡Jasmine Ironwood-Watts: Cat Faunas. Chief of Surgeon at Vale Private Hospital. Half sister to James Ironwood.

👨💻⌨️Arthur Watts: Computer engineer at Atlas Cooperation.  
———  
Ironwood-Goodwitch

👨💼👨✈️James Ironwood: CEO of Atlas Cooperation. Former military with extensive prosthesis on his entire right side. Husband of Glynda Goodwitch

🧙👩💼Glynda Goodwitch: COO at Clockworks. She is James's wife.  
————  
Polendina

🧑🦼🖥Pietro Polendina: Head computer engineer at Atlas Cooperation.

🎀 🤖Penny Polendina: Transgender girl, lesbian. She likes robots, numbers, machinery. Junior in high school. Member of computer and robotics club.  
———  
Aces Ops

☘️🐠Clover Ebi: COO at Atlas.

🏃♀️👟Harriet Bree: CFO at Atlas.

🧎♂️🙏Vine Zeki: Co-Secretary at Atlas.

💪👩🏭Elm Ederne- Co- Secretary at Atlas.

*Vine and Elm are married 💍  
————  
Schnee Household

❄️🎹Whitley Schnee: 13 years old; birthday December 20. He is the youngest child. Junior in high school. Member of the Theater program, the orchestra and business club. Likes silence, alone time, music, the theater arts, the piano and cooking. Fears the smell of onions(will be revealed later.) Dislikes his family, mainly his older sisters. Whitley grew up for the better lack of a word neglected. He's mom an alcoholic, and his sisters leave him alone with Jacques. 

❄️🎤Weiss Schnee: 16 years old; birthday May 15. She's the middle child. Junior in high school. Member of the choir, student council, fencing team and business club. Likes singing, music, fencing, older sister and sewing. Dislike/fears failure, father and brother.

❄️🩰Winter Schnee: 17 years old; birthday February 7. Oldest child. Senior in high school. Member of the ballet company, Harp Organization, military training (secret) and business club. Likes playing the harp, baking, organizing, alone time and physical activity. Dislikes father and mother.

❄️🍺Willow Schnee: Broken, alcoholic woman that is not involved in the lives of her children or business her father established.

☃️🦹♂️Jacques Schnee: Strict, abusive business man. He is very controlling, manipulative and abusive. In addition, a racist and sexist man. He has multiple affairs that everyone knows about.  
———  
Sieben

📹📸Von Sieben: 13 years old; birthday November 5.His best friend is Whitley. He is a fox Faunas and was adopted by Klein at 7. Junior in high school. Member of film club and stage crew. Likes his family, his camera and math. Dislikes/fears bullies and haters.

🌿🦘Basil: 6 years old; birthday April 13. Kangaroo Faunas. She was also adopted by Klein when she was a baby. Her dream is to become a chef and a baker. Loves cooking, baking, food channels, celebrity chefs/bakers and family.

🤵Klein: Father of Von and Basil. He has been working for the Schnee family for almost 20 years. He is very close with all the children.


End file.
